


魔药的麻烦

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 罗恩和赫敏互不表明心迹令人困扰，为此，斯内普和金妮熬了一锅超级魔药。当他们的魔药与狼毒药剂混淆时，事情发展与计划不一样了。





	魔药的麻烦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Problem with Potions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500443) by LupinFan227. 



“所以，你真的认为有一种魔药可以帮助罗恩和赫敏在一起？”金妮·韦斯莱问她的前任魔药教授。

“但愿如此。”西弗勒斯·斯内普回答，“我在霍格沃茨已经忍受了他们七年，我真是受够了。”

金妮翻了个白眼。“我在家时也是一样。”

斯内普邪恶地微笑着，从架子上拿下了那本书。

“哦，我的天呐！它太大了！”金妮看着他拿着的大部头，尖声叫道。

“它当然大！”斯内普厉声说。“它是《你能想象到的所有魔药》的第三次修订版本。我知道布莱克家族的房子里会有一本的。”

两个人打开书，快速浏览着满是灰尘的目录，因为斯内普不记得魔药的名字了。

突然，斯内普用一根苍白细长的手指指着页面。“这里！就是这个。”他说，“‘以梅林之爱的名义，请承认你的真实感觉’魔药。在喝下几分钟内，饮用者就会对他的真爱吐露情感。”他将书翻到指示的那页，称量了原料，对身边的年轻女人微笑着说：“东西似乎都全了。我们可以开始了吗？”

两个人在格里莫广场的地下室静悄悄地开了工。斯内普在这里弄了一个粗糙的魔药实验室。他将他们秘密任务的原料给了金妮，就去制作莱姆斯·卢平的狼毒药剂了。明晚就是满月，他想早点为他最不喜欢的狼人熬完魔药。

金妮快速地瞥了一眼她的前任教授。谁成想他们会变得这么友好呢？在学校时，她在魔药课堂上出类拔萃，她毕业两年之后，斯内普亲自挑选她做了自己的学徒。只要她不触碰他的雷点，他们一起工作还是十分融洽的。

金妮知道，他十分喜怒无常，但他也十分耐心，尤其是对他最好的学生。

上个月，他们与卢平、罗恩和赫敏一起躲在格里莫广场研究各种对战争有利的咒语和魔药。所有人都讨厌死了罗恩和赫敏那种持续不断冷热交加的关系，所以就有了斯内普和金妮的魔药计划。

斯内普用余光看着金妮。她正小心地将魔药熬至完美状态。他忍住一丝笑意，因为将她收为学徒而洋洋得意。在魔药方面，她甚至比格兰杰更好！他自顾自地笑着，继续制作那个该死的狼人的药。

“先生，我认为它准备好了。”过了一会儿，金妮说道。“我们到底要怎么让他们喝下这个？”

斯内普没有看她，但他冷淡地回答了她。“不是我们，是你。”

“你肯定在开玩笑。”她震惊地回答。

“不，韦斯莱小姐。”他反驳道，“我向你保证，我没有。”他将狼毒药剂倒进一只高脚杯中。“他们以为我们在这里制作无害的无声魔药。就让他们测试一下。他们不会知道区别的。”

金妮咯咯笑了起来。“如果我曾经怀疑过你成为斯莱特林院长的原因，那我可真是错了。”令她惊讶的是，斯内普露出了微笑。

“我们最好快点。另外，我还得把卢平的药剂给他。”他不高兴地说。

金妮对他翻了个白眼，又将注意力转回到了她的魔药上。“我需要把它装起来。”她一边说，一边寻找着药水瓶。

斯内普递给她两只高脚杯。“用这些吧，下面只有这个。”

她将热气腾腾的魔药倒进两只高脚杯中，小心地跟着斯内普走上通往厨房的楼梯。他们将高脚杯放在桌子上，然后呼叫另外三个人。

罗恩和莱姆斯走进了厨房。“格兰杰在哪儿？”斯内普厉声问道。

罗恩耸了耸肩。“去对角巷看弗雷德和乔治了。”他说。“你们觉得她正在和其中之一亲热吗？”他问。

“喂，罗恩。”莱姆斯说，“你不是真的那样想吧。”他拍着年轻男人的肩膀。

“那提醒了我，金妮。”莱姆斯继续说道，“我要给你一个惊喜。我昨天在霍格莫德挑选了这个。”他从长袍口袋里掏出了一块蜂蜜公爵最好的巧克力。

“谢谢你，莱姆斯！”她说，接过了他的馈赠。

“我们可以继续了吗？”斯内普不耐烦地说。

莱姆斯带着笑意看着他，接着微笑地转向金妮。她也露出温暖的微笑，当他与她对视时，她微微红了脸。

“卢平，这是你的药剂。韦斯莱，你妹妹和我需要测试无声魔药。我们本希望格兰杰也测试的，但是看来她是溜了……”在金妮打断他之前，斯内普说。

“她可以之后再测试。”她立刻说道。“喝吧，罗恩。”

罗恩和莱姆斯从桌子上拿起两只高脚杯，一饮而尽。莱姆斯立刻被呛住了。

“你们给我的不是狼毒药剂！”他叫道。

斯内普和金妮睁大眼睛面面相觑。罗恩困惑地看着他们两个。

“你这个傻丫头！”斯内普说。“你为什么不阻止他？”

“喂，西弗勒斯。”莱姆斯开口说，“这纯粹是失误。所有高脚杯看上去都一样。”

罗恩的脸突然变粉了。“我必须走了。”他说着冲出了房间。

“你要去哪儿？”金妮在他身后叫道。

“去找赫敏。”他回答。“去告诉她我爱她！”

斯内普举起了双手。“感谢梅林！终于啊！”他转向莱姆斯。“卢平，这个魔药可能有一些……副作用。”

“这到底是什么魔药？”莱姆斯问。

金妮清了清喉咙，低声说：“这是‘以梅林之爱的名义，请承认你的真实感觉’魔药。”

莱姆斯瞪大眼睛看着他们两个，但他的脸很快也和罗恩一样红了。他转向金妮，握住了她的手。

斯内普的胃沉了下来。“卢平，你在做什么？”但另一个男人没有理他。

“金妮。”他柔声说，“我告诉过你，你有多漂亮吗？”金妮看着他，突然不知应该说什么。“你真可爱，吉妮维娅，可爱极了，那么明媚，那么美好。”他伸出一只手，抚摸她的脸颊。“我爱你，金妮。”他说，轻轻地亲吻她的嘴唇。

斯内普抓住男人的长袍，将他从震惊的年轻女人身边扯开。

“卢平！”斯内普叫道。“控制一下自己！你不爱她！”

莱姆斯转向斯内普，脸上带着深陷爱恋的笑容。“不，我爱她，西弗勒斯。我爱她，我想和她结婚，生好多好多孩子！”他转过身，又亲吻了金妮。

斯内普抓住莱姆斯的肩膀，强迫他转过身，用力地打了莱姆斯的脸。

“我求求你。”斯内普吼道，“控制自己！”

“放开他吧，教授。”金妮说。“没事的。我保证。”

斯内普不情愿地放开了莱姆斯，他又转向了金妮，想将她抱在怀里。但金妮还是在他们之间留了一些距离。

“呃，莱姆斯？”她问道。“你爱我吗？你确定这不是满月前的性冲动？”他摇了摇头。

“不是，金妮，我爱慕你。”他喃喃道。

“多久了？”她问。

他耸了耸肩。“我想有一阵了。我相信有一年了。”

“哇，这可真惊喜。”斯内普说。“你为什么都没提过？”

他又耸了耸肩。“我害怕你会拒绝我，金妮。但我真的爱你。”

“莱姆斯，我真的受宠若惊，但如果我说我从来没有那么想你时，请不要受伤。”金妮解释道。他的脸和他的心都沉了下去，但金妮继续说道：“然而，如果你保证可以慢慢来，对我有点耐心，我愿意尝试一下。”

“金妮，我保证我会有耐心，慢慢来的。”莱姆斯温柔地说。

斯内普在他们身后发着牢骚，咕哝着什么愚蠢的小女孩和多毛的怪兽。莱姆斯和金妮没有理他。

正当莱姆斯要俯下身，再次亲吻金妮时，罗恩和赫敏手挽着手走了进来。

“莱姆斯，你他妈在对我妹妹做什么？”罗恩吼道，“放开她！”

“不！”莱姆斯叫道。“我爱她！”

罗恩晕倒在地板上，所有人都震惊了。

斯内普翻了个白眼。“我想我最好去熬一些提神剂。”

“不！”金妮叫道。“我觉得我们今天已经做了够多的药剂了。”

“十分正确，韦斯莱小姐。”斯内普若有所思地说。“卢平，别忘了你的狼毒药剂，我向你保证，那就是狼毒药剂。”

所有人都离开了房间。斯内普一如既往地引路，他的长袍飘荡在身后。莱姆斯一手拿着药剂，另一条胳膊搂着金妮的腰，磨蹭着金妮的脖子，她一路红着脸带他走出了房间。

赫敏和罗恩留了下来，她握着他的手，乞求他醒来。

**「完」**


End file.
